Runes
by Starzki
Summary: Kaname goes with Sousuke to confront the ghosts of his past. A series of mostly-out-of-order short chapters written for SouKana week 2015 on tumblr.
1. Fire

Runes

By Starzki

Chapter 1: Fire

-x-

The shock of the impact of the man's fist against Sousuke's cheekbone sent a small wave of pain through his head. _Amateur_ , Sousuke thought, _It won't even leave a mark_.

The glorified pencil pusher asked him again, "What brings you here? I will strike you again if you remain silent!" Sousuke said nothing but strained against the bindings on his wrists behind his back. They were loose, but managed to keep the young man immobile in the chair.

The situation would have almost been laughable if Kaname were not similarly bound across the room from him. Her hands were secured to the arms of her chair and her mouth was gagged. Her eyes leaked tears in horror at the treatment Sousuke was getting.

Not wanting to draw attention to his girlfriend, but wanting to let her know he was all right, he grinned at the man who was attempting to torture him into spilling his secrets. The man hit him again.

"You may have cut off our communications, but Anton will be here shortly," the man said in Russian, rubbing his knuckles. "Trust me, you would much prefer to have me asking the questions than him."

Sousuke looked his questioner in the eye and stubbornly remained silent. The office worker-turned-interrogator only shrugged and punched him again, this time with his left fist.

Just then, the door banged open. Sousuke saw Kaname jump and his eyes darted to the large man silhouetted in the doorway. "Leave us," the newcomer said in Russian. The man who had been ineffectually punching Sousuke left without a word.

 _This must be Anton_ , Sousuke thought.

Anton took his time sizing up the two bound captives in the room. Then he strode in toward the table that separated Sousuke and Kaname and slammed a large hunting knife deep into the wood of the table.

"You will talk," Anton said simply.

"I don't care what you do to me…" Sousuke answered in Russian, the words rusty in his throat.

This earned a laugh from Anton. "I will do nothing to you," he said lighting a cigarette and puffing on it deeply. Sousuke regarded the orange-red glow of the end of the cigarette, then felt his stomach drop as Anton turned to Kaname.

"You don't talk, she will hurt." Anton sat in the middle chair at the table and turned to face Kaname. He then took the cigarette out of his mouth and buried the lit end on Kaname's bound forearm.

Her eyes went wide and fearful, and Sousuke saw her bite down on her scream. Sousuke jumped against the bindings in his chair, feeling some give.

"I have ten more cigarettes. Then, knife." Anton said, sounding bored. He threw the cigarette to the ground and reached into his breast pocket for his pack of cigarettes. "Why are you at Noz?" Anton turned to look over his shoulder at Sousuke, waiting for an answer.

Sousuke felt satisfaction in seeing Anton's eyes go wide as he realized Sousuke's hand was wrapping around the handle of the hunting knife impaled in the table.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Author's Note: I wrote this story this summer for SouKana Week 2015 on tumblr. I wrote a chapter for each day, the prompt of that day was the chapter's title. I'm posting without major edits, but know that this whole story was written in a week, so please forgive any mistakes you see. It was a fun process, but I'm not sure how this story (and the next 6 chapters) truly turned out. I'm always happy for feedback.


	2. Strength

Runes

By Starzki

Chapter 2: Strength

-x-

Kaname's shaking fingers flitted over files in the drawer, looking for "1984-1986." So far, she could only see Cyrillic characters and definitely no numbers. She was having a hard time concentrating, the images of Sousuke rescuing her from Anton flashing in her mind.

The adrenaline coursing through her veins tasted like metal in her mouth. She glanced over at Sousuke, feeling her face get hot. He was so handsome. She loved how intense his gray eyes darted around the room, both looking for the file and assessing any potential danger. God, he still had blood on his hands and the only thing Kaname wanted was for him to come over to her, bend her over the desk, and fuck her into oblivion.

Kaname pressed her thighs together, relishing the sharp arousal. She felt as though something was wrong with her. Only perverts, sick people, got turned on after seeing someone die, right?

Kaname bit her lip and tried to focus on the task at hand. However, she couldn't shake the memory of the fear, the pain of the cigarette burn, and how all of that had evaporated when the man who hurt her was lying on the ground and Sousuke was setting her free with a bloody hunting knife. It was as though her emotions were all whirling around inside of her, confused, before finally settling on the feeling of wanting Sousuke's hands, the hands that protected her time and again, all over her body.

Kaname moved to the other side of the desk and tried to open the file drawer there. It was locked. She sighed in frustration.

"Everything okay?" Sousuke asked. "How is your arm?"

Kaname looked up and smiled at Sousuke. She had almost completely forgotten about the burn. It felt sweetly itchy on her forearm. "My arm is fine," she said. "This stupid drawer is locked."

Sousuke checked the door for any incoming enemies, then walked to her side. He pulled out the hunting knife and, not bothering to finesse anything, he shoved it into the top opening of the drawer and wrenched it open.

This show of strength sent electricity to straight between her legs. Sousuke must have heard the change in her breathing because his gaze turned from inspecting the drawer's files to her.

Kaname licked her slightly-parted lips, fully capturing Sousuke's attention. He inhaled deeply through his nose, his face suddenly slack with desire, no doubt mirroring Kaname's own.

"Sousuke," she breathed. She knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

His lips crashed into hers roughly. She felt her teeth cut into her lip before she opened her mouth to taste the iron in his own kiss.

Moments later, Kaname had to admit standing up, pounding against the wall, was a much better position than being bent over the desk.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Author's Note: This is already completely written and I'll update this about once a week. I appreciate any and all feedback. Thanks for reading!


	3. Mystery

Runes

By Starzki

Chapter 3: Mystery

-x-

Sousuke sighed. They'd already been traveling for eight hours. From plane to chopper to unmarked van, the day had seemed to be one long instance of "hurry up and wait." They'd be at the next rendezvous in fifteen minutes and from there it was only up to him and Kaname to complete the mission.

He turned to look at her. She looked worse than he felt. Her eyes were dark with lack of sleep and the Russian cold betrayed her shallow, quick breathing with visible vapor. This kind of travel could be exhausting. There was so much anticipation for the mission, so much going on in one's head before it started, that extending the time it actually took to start it was completely wearing.

He shouldn't have let her come. It had been a long, hard argument. In fact it was the most serious argument they'd had since coming together as a couple after the events of Amalgam. In the end, they'd reached a compromise: Kaname would train at Mithril with Sousuke for this mission so she could personally be prepared for every conceivable contingency. It wasn't just physical training either. She trained on communications, electronics, tactics, and with limited weaponry.

They'd be going in light. It was just information-gathering in a building that should only include office workers. Yes, the office workers were working for the secret arm of the Russian government and Noz, but none in there were soldiers. At least, not according to the current intel.

The van hit a particularly large pothole, jolting everyone in the back nearly out of their seats. Conditions here hadn't changed much since Sousuke was a very small boy. He heard Kaname give an impatient sigh.

"You don't have to come with…" he said.

"Don't start with me Sousuke. I'm fine. I just want to be there already."

"Five minutes," the driver said in Russian. Noz's record storage was within two miles of a populated small town and their van wouldn't arouse any suspicion.

Sousuke still wished that he'd convinced Kaname to stay home. Or that Mithril had been able to convince her. To him, the real mystery was why they had allowed it. But Tessa had a long conversation with Kaname and had ultimately acquiesced. Being beside Sousuke on this mission was something that Kaname had to do. Similarly, this was a mission that Sousuke could not turn down.

He and Kaname had been discussing their future: marriage and children. When Tessa had given Sousuke the opportunity to be involved in this mission, there had been no question he was going. Kaname had put up minimal fight on one last mission with Mithril. Even she could see why this was necessary and why he needed to do it, but she would only give her blessing if she could come, too.

"You promised," she had accused. "You promised that you would always be by my side. I know you have to do this, but I won't let you break your promise to me."

In the end, here they were: a two-person team ready to storm an administrative building to steal some records in the dead of Russian winter. In a way, (and this was something he'd never, ever admit to himself) he was glad that Kaname was with him. Even if she was in harm's way because she'd followed him, he still liked that he would be available to protect her, no matter what.

"We're here," the driver said finally. "Good luck."

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Author's Note: Like I said in the summary, this story will be told mostly out of order, so I'm sorry if there is any confusion. This was written for Soukana Week 2015 for the prompt "Mystery." I love hearing feedback, so don't be shy!


	4. Disruption

Runes

By Starzki

Chapter 4: Disruption

-x-

Kaname thought that she felt weirdly calm about the whole situation.

Yes, she'd been through so many more as dangerous, or even more dangerous situations, than she was in now, and she guessed that there was a kind of acclimation to violence and intrigue. However, she was beginning to think that she was enjoying herself.

Everything was going off completely according to plan. All of the planning she did at Mithril was coming to fruition. In fact, she had taken the lead on shutting down the building's communication. Using some of the residual whispers from Sophia to understand complex electronic and radio schematics, no information was coming into or leaving that building.

It was the after midnight where they were, so only a skeleton crew inhabited the halls and offices. Kaname followed Sousuke and did whatever she asked. She trusted him more than she trusted any other person in the world. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her if he could help it.

In fact, things were going so well, Sousuke hadn't even needed to kill anyone. The first two offices they'd been in, they'd intimidated the unarmed workers there into surrendering without so much as a peep. They all submitted to being tied up and gagged. Sousuke had knocked out the one person they met in the hall with his gun and Kaname similarly bound him. Kaname felt nothing but grateful to be there, next to Sousuke.

Sousuke slowed down in front of her. His whole posture became more cautious, altering Kaname's bright mood. There was faint murmuring ahead of them. Kaname guessed that the people in the building were just realizing that the phones and internet were down. They had to suspect that something was happening.

A blind corner lurked ahead of them. Sousuke motioned for Kaname to wait and that he would make the turn alone.

Kaname forced herself to keep her calm steady breathing.

Sousuke turned the corner and Kaname's eyes widened as he was suddenly doused in white spray. Sousuke coughed and dropped his guard. He was choking too hard to give Kaname an order, so she just froze. In the span of a fraction of a second, everything had gone to hell.

Two men threw themselves at Sousuke, knocking him to the ground. A fire extinguisher clattered on the linoleum. One of the men held a crackling Taser to Sousuke's face and both were yelling at Kaname in Russian that she didn't understand.

Kaname stood in a moment of indecision. She knew she could run and she knew that she would make it out. But the entire reason she was here was to complete this mission with Sousuke. With communication down, reinforcements wouldn't come until the rendezvous in over two hours. If she ran now, both she and Sousuke would be on their own until then.

Kaname put up her hands, hoping they realized she was unarmed except for zip ties. She trusted Sousuke. No matter what happened, she needed to be with him when he managed to get them out of this situation.

Kaname approached them slowly and allowed the man without the Taser to grab her arm, twist it behind her back, and lead her down the hall.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Author's Note: Hope that all of you are enjoying reading this. Drop a line and tell me what you think. I'm playing around with the structure of the story and I want to know if it works in any way or is too confusing. Thanks for reading this far!


	5. Wisdom

Runes

By Starzki

Chapter 5: Wisdom

-x-

The door shut softly behind Tessa. Kaname noticed that she looked exhausted. Rebuilding her command under Mithril in the ten months since Amalgam was defeated was taking its toll. Kaname's request probably wasn't helping things.

She sat down with a look on her face that was nearly identical to Kaname's father when he was about to deny her from something she wanted. It was part angry, part guilty, and part sad. "Kaname," Tessa said.

"Don't, Tessa. Hear me out. I'll do whatever training you ask me to do. If I go, I'll be completely prepared."

"You're not a soldier, Kaname."

"Sousuke said that this would be a one-man mission if it was him going in. What does it matter if I'm there with him?"

"We won't be responsible if something happens to you."

"If something happens to me? Like if I get kidnapped? Forced to work for the enemy? Get taken away from my friends and family for a year? Mithril owes me, Tessa. You owe me this."

Tessa pressed her lips together, unhappy. "Kaname. The answer is no. If Sousuke doesn't go, we'll send someone else."

"Sousuke has to go," said Kaname quickly. "He wants to put that part of his life behind him and find the people in charge and hold them responsible for what they did to all of those children."

"I know. That's why I broached this last mission to him."

"And if he goes, I go. We promised. I can't be separated from him again. I won't. And even though he's not happy about this, Sousuke agrees with me."

"Kaname…"

"Tessa, no. I was without him for long enough. If something happens to him, even though it's unlikely, I have to be there with him. I can't be alone again. I almost lost myself last time. It was so close and if it happens again, it'll kill me."

Tessa considered this with a frown. Kaname leaned in with her final push. She grasped Tessa's hands in her own, called on Sophia who still lived somewhere inside of her, and resonated.

It wasn't much. Sophia was only vapor when she had been a driving force just a year ago. But Kaname and Tessa were still Whispered. They would always have that connection. And across this connection, Kaname poured every feeling she had about Sousuke and this mission. She was stubborn and loving and convinced that she would truly be an asset on this mission.

Tessa gasped and Kaname held her hands in a tight grip. Moments ticked by and Tessa finally sighed.

"Fine. Kaname, I surrender," Tessa said. "You'll train until you could do this mission in your sleep."

"Thank you, Tessa."

Tessa was annoyed. It was the wrong decision, but she couldn't say no. "Don't thank me, please. This is a bad decision."

"But you've made it."

"Yes. You'll be traveling with Sousuke to Russia. You start your training tomorrow."

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to the reader who left feedback! It's good to know that this isn't confusing enough to turn everyone off the story. Thanks for reading, everyone!


	6. Warrior

Runes

By Starzki

Chapter 6: Warrior

-x-

Sousuke imagined that he heard the rhythmic sound of helicopter blades in the night sky. Pick up wasn't for another five minutes, so he knew it was just wishful thinking. He and Kaname raced from one point of cover to the next. They never ran in a straight line and the bullets whizzing by never found their target.

Sousuke wished that they hadn't gone in so light. He'd give his right arm for a grenade launcher.

Word had gotten out despite the downed communication. Sousuke suspected an office worker had escaped and found a nearby building or house with a working landline and called in what passed for the cavalry in this organization. Things here had gotten worse than he remembered. The guns they were using all seemed at least twenty years old and he heard frequent curses in Russian as they jammed.

But still, they were under fire. He had to protect Kaname and make it to the rendezvous.

Kaname was holding up admirably. She wasn't winded and he knew that through her training, she probably knew every route out of their current location even better than he did. And he knew them all like the back of his hand.

They were in the courtyard of the building. It had also seen much better days. Stacks and piles of debris littered the area and gave them plenty of cover.

"Sousuke, ten o'clock," said Kaname.

He knew what she was talking about. The exit to a stairway. They'd go up instead of out, foiling the expectations of their pursuers. Then, they could go out a window in the third floor, onto the fire escape, jump to the fire escape of the next building, take it to the roof and meet the helicopter as planned.

The only problem was the soldier standing between them and that exit.

"I'll break left, draw their fire, and you take care of him," Kaname said. Her eyes were focused and hard. Deadly. She could do this.

Sousuke nodded. He double checked the security of the file they had stolen inside of his jacket.

"Three… two… go!" he said.

She sprinted. Three shots rang out and Sousuke made his move. He ran directly at the soldier in his way, throwing Anton's knife and striking the man in the shoulder. The man dropped his gun and fell to his knees. Sousuke was already several meters past him and at the door to the stairway when he heard the man grunt and take out the knife. Kaname, in the meantime, had looped around and fallen in behind Sousuke with a self-satisfied grin. They ignored the pinging of the bullets striking the wall next to them.

He loved her like this: powerful, fearless. She was his warrior woman. She made him feel fearless, too. He didn't have to worry so much about protecting her. She could protect herself.

He returned her grin. "Sierra route Bravo," he said.

"Let's go."

END.

* * *

Author's Note: One more chapter and we'll be done! This chapter was originally written for SouKana Week, day 6, with a prompt of Warrior. Thanks for reading!


	7. Gift

Runes

By Starzki

Chapter 7: Gift

-x-

Kaname's head was still buzzing as she buttoned her pants closed. Even though having sex with Sousuke in the middle of a mission was probably a bad idea, at the very least it was unprofessional, she couldn't bring herself to regret it.

Also, if it had truly been a bad idea, Sousuke would have nixed it and ignored her arousal, right?

He had been much more efficient at righting his clothes, probably because he didn't have to deal with fixing a bra back into place. His cheeks still blushed, though and Kaname smiled as she watched him go back to his side of the room to continue his search.

She turned her attention to the drawer he had just pried open. It was stuffed with files. These files were definitely different than the ones she had seen so far.

All of them were labeled with numbers. They weren't years. In fact, most looked like coordinates. She thumbed through them quickly. There were batches of red files, blue files, and green files. None seemed to contain the information that they needed.

Her attention was arrested by one file that had almost been hidden between two much fatter files. This was the sole orange file in the drawer. She looked at the tab. It said "1984-1986." This was it.

She pulled it and immediately opened it and surveyed the contents. It mostly held what looked like internal memos, but it was in Russian, so she couldn't make out much. In the back, there was an envelope. She opened it and looked inside. She stifled her gasp.

There were about a dozen black and white photos of children. The children all had weapons of some kind. Many had guns, but some had knives and machetes. It looked as though the children were being forced to fight one another. In more than one, there were children who were dead or dying. Kaname's heart broke. Some were so young, barely out of the toddler stage. The last picture was the worse. It was a picture of Sousuke. He couldn't have been more than five years old. His face was bloody and his eyes were blank and soulless.

Kaname stuffed the pictures back in the envelope. She felt as though she had invaded a part of Sousuke's life. He had told her about Noz long before, but this physical evidence made the horror all too real. She respected Sousuke so much more for his ability to survive such circumstances and still be the kind, gentle man he turned into.

"Sousuke, I have something for you."

"You find it?"

"Yeah. We're done. We can go home now."

"Good. It's twenty minutes until the rendezvous. We'll make our way over there now."

Kaname crossed the room and presented the file to him. He stuffed it into his jacket without looking at it further. "Hey, Sousuke?"

He turned to her and she reached up and cupped his face. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a gentle kiss on his mouth. He gave a small smile and suddenly turned to look out the window. An approaching engine had startled him.

"We've got some trouble, Kaname. Will you be okay?"

"As long as you're with me, I will be," she promised.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

 _Authors Note: This fic will be a series of mostly-out-of-order short chapters written for SouKana week 2015. This chapter was written for Day 7′s prompt, Gift. Also, I know it says "to be continued," but this is the end of the story. I wrote that because the plot isn't over, we've dealt with what happens next in previous chapters, but the story is finished._


End file.
